Question: In parallelogram $ABCD$, let $O$ be the intersection of diagonals $\overline{AC}$ and $\overline{BD}$. Angles $CAB$ and $DBC$ are each twice as large as angle $DBA$, and angle $ACB$ is $r$ times as large as angle $AOB$. Find $r.$
Solution: Let $\theta = \angle DBA.$  Then $\angle CAB = \angle DBC = 2 \theta.$

[asy]
unitsize(3 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, O;

D = (0,0);
A = (1,0);
B = extension(D, D + dir(30), A, A + dir(45));
O = (B + D)/2;
C = 2*O - A;

draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);
draw(A--C);
draw(B--D);

label("$A$", A, S);
label("$B$", B, NE);
label("$C$", C, N);
label("$D$", D, SW);
label("$O$", O, NW);
label("$\theta$", B + (-0.5,-0.4));
label("$2 \theta$", B + (-0.4,-0.1));
label("$2 \theta$", A + (0.25,0.4));
[/asy]

Note that $\angle COB = \angle OAB + \angle OBA = 3 \theta,$ so by the Law of Sines on triangle $BCO,$
\[\frac{OC}{BC} = \frac{\sin 2 \theta}{\sin 3 \theta}.\]Also, by the Law of Sines on triangle $ABC,$
\[\frac{AC}{BC} = \frac{\sin 3 \theta}{\sin 2 \theta}.\]Since $AC = 2OC,$
\[\frac{\sin 3 \theta}{\sin 2 \theta} = \frac{2 \sin 2 \theta}{\sin 3 \theta},\]so $\sin^2 3 \theta = 2 \sin^2 2 \theta.$  Then
\[(3 \sin \theta - 4 \sin^3 \theta)^2 = 2 (2 \sin \theta \cos \theta)^2.\]Since $\theta$ is acute, $\sin \theta \neq 0.$  Thus, we can divide both sides by $\sin^2 \theta,$ to get
\[(3 - 4 \sin^2 \theta)^2 = 8 \cos^2 \theta.\]We can write this as
\[(4 \cos^2 \theta - 1)^2 = 8 \cos^2 \theta.\]Using the identity $\cos 2 \theta = 2 \cos^2 \theta - 1,$ we can also write this as
\[(2 \cos 2 \theta + 1)^2 = 4 + 4 \cos 2 \theta.\]This simplifies to
\[\cos^2 2 \theta = \frac{3}{4},\]so $\cos 2 \theta = \pm \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}.$  If $\cos 2 \theta = -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},$ then $2 \theta = 150^\circ,$ and $\theta = 75^\circ,$ which is clearly too large.  So $\cos 2 \theta = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},$ which means $2 \theta = 30^\circ,$ and $\theta = 15^\circ.$

Then $\angle ACB = 180^\circ - 2 \theta - 3 \theta = 105^\circ$ and $\angle AOB = 180^\circ - 3 \theta = 135^\circ,$ so $r = \frac{105}{135} = \boxed{\frac{7}{9}}.$